The present invention relates to modifying a number of opportunities, and more specifically, to modifying a number of opportunities in a customer relationship management (CRM) system.
A CRM system uses techniques and methods to gather, organize, automate, and synchronize sales, for marketing, customer service, and technical support. The CRM system stores this information in a database. Further, this information is retrieved from the database and analyzed to allow a company to better target various customers.